Poros
Poros is the largest island in the world, except if you count the continent of Cretacia as an island. The Krithen In Krithenmark Poros was originally known as Krithenmark. It was inhabited by dinosaurs known as the Krithen people. They first formed into 340 clans. After a hundred years and several inter-clan wars, there were only 120 clans left. Then a chief named Threil conquered 50 other tribes and tried to establish the first Krithen empire. However, 20 of the other tribes formed an alliance and defeated him. After Threil was defeated, the victorious tribes fought each other for Threil's empire. This battle was won by Farsiel,who was then attacked and defeated by another chief named Thrifvin. Like this, a huge war was fought in Krithenmark. Finally, a chieftain named Durmakar defeated most of the opposing clans and conquered half of Krithenmark. However after his death(a year after his conquest was finished), his three sons fought for the throne. Several other clan chiefs invaded. Two of Durmakar's son were killed and Durvien, the third, was driven back to the south. He then built up an army and attacked the opposing clans to the north. He was quite sucessful and he soon conquered an eighth of Krithenmark. In Isla Nelden Durvien was going to push further north when he heard of the arrival of some strangers (the Noldon: see below). He called a conference of all 58 clans and pursuaded them to unite against the Noldon. However, he was defeated by Neldein. Krithenmark was renamed Isla Neldein(later Isla Nelden) by the Noldon. Durvien's son Durtarier led an attack on Neldein's son Nelvier, but was defeated. A kingdom of Krithen was established during the rule of Nelvier. The 26 clan chiefs held a tournament to decide who would be king. Durtarier won and became the first king of all the Krithen. After the death of one king,a tournament would be held among the clan chiefs to decide the next king. Finally, 500 years after the establishment of the kingdom, there was a civil war in the Krithen kingdom between the clan chiefs. The Noldon and the Giants were neutral in this war. Durmanar IV, descendant of Durtarier, won the civil war. Ever since, his descendants ruled the Krithen kingdom. Great leaders of the Krithen Threil He conquered 50 other tribes and tried to establish the first Krithen empire. However, 20 of the other tribes formed an alliance and defeated him. The Noldon When the Southern Seltel prince Neldein III was defeated by the Rean king Reimvin, he fled from Cretacia. He settled on the island of Poros and named it Isla Neldein, the Isle of Neldein. Over the years the name changed to Isla Nelden. Neldein's descendants named themselves the Nelden kings, but this name soon changed to the Noldon. Trade flourished between the Noldon and the Giants, who lived in an island near by. Meanwhile the Dinoreans, the descendants of the Reans, ruled in Cretacia. Neldein's great-great-great-great-great grandson Selvin I led an expedition against the Dinoreans but lost. The Dinoreans sent an army to attack Isla Nelden, but a civil war back in their land forced them to retreat. Selvin's grandson Serfusfal II launched another attack on the Dinoreans, but he did it during a civil war. His army conquered a lot of land, but when the civil war got over the Dinorean king easily defeated Serfusal's troops and reconquered his lands. He then launched an attack on Serfusal. Serfusal's navy defeated his and he was forced to retreat. Great Noldon kings Neldein He was a Seltel prince. In his time,the Southern Seltels were defeated by the Reans. He fled from Cretacia and settled on the future island of Poros. He named it Isla Neldein, the Isle of Neldein. At that time it was inhabited by the Krithen tribes. Neldein made an alliance with 3 of the tribes, but the other tribes got together and defeated them. They said that though there was much enemity among the different tribes, they must all unite against foreign powers. The Krithen armies outnumbered Neldein's, but he knew that the Krithen had never seen a fort before. So he made his men(and another friendly but weak tribe)build a small fort on the top of a hill. Meanwhile he kept the other tribes off by bribing some of them with the gold he had brought(the Krithen didn't know how to mine gold, so they valued it highly)and fighting the others. Two months after he landed, a large army of tribals advanced on him. By then, however, a small fort was ready. The Krithen attacked the fort, but, since they didn't know how to besiege a fort, they were easily defeated. Neldein then took the Northern territories for himself and the tribes who joined him. He gave the southern areas to the tribes who didn't want to join him. Nelvier He was the son of Neldein. He heard that the Krithen in the south were uniting against him, so he built a strong fort which was named Minas Vinslit(the tower of safety)and prepared it for a siege. The Krithen besieged it for 5 months and finally gave up. Nelvier then led an attack on the Krithen lands and defeated most of the tribes. He captured the northern as well as the western portions of the island, but left the south-eastern area for the Krithen. Three years later, one of the Noldon ships came into contact with the Giant ships and was sunk. In anger, Nelvier led a large fleet against the Giants. They immediately apologised for the sinking of the ship. They said that the Krithen had been looting their ships for years now and they mistook his ship for a Krithen ship and that was why they sunk it. They told him that they would pay him for the loss of the ship. Nelveir accepted their apology and an alliance was made. Nelveir commanded the Krithen not to attack the giant ships.Ever since then,the Noldon and the giants were allies. Nelveir also sent his men into the Krithen area and built several cities there for them to live in.Nelveir made the city Arfeark his capital.In his time there was peace between the Krithen kingdom,the giants and the seltels(they were still known as the seltels.The name Noldon came much later).Nelveir is hailed as the greatest king of Isla Nelden. Selvin I He was the great great great great grandson of Nelvir.He led an expedition of 50,000 soldiers against the Dinoreans.He landed in the southern shore of Cretacia and marched north.He captured several forts and then the Dinorean king Renvir III sent an army of 70,000 soldiers to attack him.He won the battle,but lost most of his soldiers.He decided to stop his advance and hold a few forts until reinforcements arrived,But Renvir's men attacked him again before he could reach the nearest fort.He lost the battle and fled south.He didn't have any soldiers left to hold any of his forces,so he tried to sail back home.The Dinorean navy saw his ships and were about to attack when his reinforcements arrived.The Dinorean fleet attacked and sunk his fleet,but this gave him an opportunity to escape. The dinoreans sent an army south to conquer Isla Nelden,but Renvir's cousin Relvier rebelled against him.Renvir lost the following battles,so he called the fleet back and defeated Relvier with those soldiers.The Noldon were forgotten in all this. Serfusfal II He was the grandson of Selvin.He launched another attack on the Dinoreans, but he did it during a civil war. His army conquered a lot of land, but when the civil war got over the Dinorean king easily defeated Serfusal's troops and reconquered his lands. He then launched an attack on Serfusal. Serfusal's navy defeated his and he was forced to retreat. Saraltuk He was the last Noldon king of Isla Nelden.He was defeated by Poros(see below)and fled to Cretacia,where he fought the Dinoreans. The Porosians Two races lived on Tritan island.One was the Tritan race.These were huge men of metal.The other was a race of Dinosaurs,who were called the Snaga(the slaves).The Tritans ruled the island and the Snaga were their slaves.The Tritans were excellent designers and they made the designs for several different types of ships,which they made the Snaga build.They planned to conquer the world with those ships since the Dinorean empire had a very weak navy. Then,one day,a Snaga named Poros led a rebellion against the Tritans.he defeated them in battle and they fled to their forts,where they regrouped.Poros knew that he wouldn't be able to take the forts and when the Tritans regrouped the combined army would easily defeat his.So he gathered all the Snaga together and they escaped on the ships they had been building. He landed on Isla Nelden and attacked king Saraltuk.After many battles he defeated Saraltuk and conquered Isla Nelden,which was later named Poros,after him.His race became known as the Porosians.He made the city of Arsaerk his capital.The Porosians ruled. The Tritans made several attempts to defeat the Porosians but failed.Eventually they gave up. Great kings of the Porosians Poros He was born as a slave in Tritan island.He was forced to work on building a great fleet for his Tritan masters.One day he got tired of working for the Tritans and attacked the Tritan who was supervising the work with his tools.When they saw him,the other Snagas also joined in.After that,he attacked all the other Tritans in the ship workyard and defeated all of them.The Tritans were much stronger than the Snagas,but there were many more Snagas.Poros then raided a nearby weapon arsenal and armed the Snagas with proper weapons.He fought the Tritans in three battles and won all of them.The Tritans retreated to their forts,were they regrouped.Poros seized all the ships that the Snagas had been building and sailed away on them.He destroyed the ships that he didn't take or which weren't fully finished. He landed on the north-western shore of Isla Nelden and captured the nearby fort.Saraltuk sent an army of 30,000 soldiers to attack him,but he defeated them.He then marched to Arfeark and besieged it.Saraltuk and his two sons had escaped from the city before his army reached.Saraltuk went to ertiat and gathered his armies.He sent his older son Sertian II to get help from the Krithens and his younger son Senteil to get help from the giants.He then marched with his army to the aruil river and waited for Poros.Poros,however marched south to the port of Elduin and then went east until he was just south of Saraltuk.Instead of stopping him,Saraltuk marched north and recaptured the almost undefended Arfeark.Meanwhile the Krithen army with Sertian at its head arrived.Poros fought them in a great battle and defeated them.Before he could continue south into the Krithen kingdom,The Giant army arrived.Poros retreated north,with the giants and what was left of the Krithens pursuing.He hid in the Eastuil forest and ambushed the aproaching armies.In the following battle,Sertian was killed.Meanwhile Saraltuk had been advancing with his armies to help in the battle.When he heard of the loss,he turned around and went back to Arfeark.Soon Senteil joined him with what was left of the Krithen and giant armies.Arfeark wasn't prepared for a siege,so Saraltuk and Senteil marched forth with their armies to fight Poros outside the city.The battle lasted for several days,but Poros won in the end.Saraltuk and Senteil sailed away from Isla Nelden and landed in Cretacia.Poros took over all the Noldon territories and built a city on the site of the battle between him and the Krithen army and named it Arsaerk.From there,he attacked the Krithen. After launching minor attacks on the Krithen for a few years,he lead an army of 30,000 Snagas against the Krithens.The Krithens and the giants fought him and defeated him.He fled from the battlefield to Arsaerk.Believing that they had defeated him,the Krithens and the giants besieged Arsaerk.But Poros still had 60,000 troops left.He sent 30,000 to attack the Krithn army and break the siege,while the other 30,000 invaded the Krithen kingdom.After a hard battle at Arsaerk the Krithens slowly started retreating.Then the other army,after invading the Krithen kingdom came and attacked them from the back.In the following battle,the Krithens were completely defeated and Poros ruled the whole of Isla Nelden,which he renamed Dhriven Sriventhil(the land of freedom). The next threat to his empire came 6 years later.A Tritan fleet of 20,000 ships attacked.Poros gathered his entire navy of 50,000 ships and attacked the Tritans.But his soldiers were scared of the Tritans and they were losing the battle.In the end Poros led another 1,000 ships to attack the Tritans from behind.The Tritans immediately started panicking and their fleet broke up(they weren't used to losing,especially on the sea).The Porosians saw how weak the Tritans really were and fought bravely.The Tritan fleet was totally destroyed.Some of Poros' advisors told him to attack and conquer Tritan island.Poros,however,knew that the Tritans were much stronger than he was on land.So he didn't attack.Instead,he sent his navy to do as much damage as they could from the sea.Thus,he contained the Tritan power.The Tritans launched two more attacks during his reign,but he defeated them easily. Over the years,Poros launched several naval raids on the giants until they gave up and sailed away to a different island.Poros then took over the giants' island. Poros was one of the greatest kings who ever lived(that doesn't mean he was a kind or good king though).He started his life as a slave and ended it as the ruler of the most powerful empire in the world. Poros died at the age of 63.After his death,the island was named Poros after him.Over the years,his people came to be known as the Porosians. Pervier He was Poros' son.In the 5th year of his reign,he decided to attack the Dinoreans.He mustered a large army and sailed across the sea.He first attacked the island off the mainland and destroyed everything on them.After killing everyone and destroying all the buildings,he continued to the mainland. After landing,he sent a third of his army led by general Teirvin east to attack the Noldon,while the other two-thirds continued toward Minas Dino.Teirvin's army crossed the Sharktooth and then saw a large Dinorean army heading east.They were going to fight the Noldon.Instead of waiting until the battle between the Dinorean and Noldon armies was over and then attacking the victor,Teirvin attacked the Dinoreans,thinking that his army was invincible(the first big mistake).He won the battle,but lost a lot of soldiers in the fighting.He then continued east,until he met the Noldon army.Senteil,the noldon king,suggested that the Noldon and the Porosians make an alliance and defeat the Dinoreans.Teirvin refused(the 2nd big mistake)and attacked the Noldon.Senteil won the following battle and Terivin was killed. Meanwhile,Pervier's army marched north to Minas Dino,destroying everything in the way.Only a small army was left in Minas Dino and Pervier was confident that he could easily defeat it.Then,he received word of the loss in the east.Pervier then marched east with half his remaining soldiers and left the other half to wait a short distance from Minas Dino for him to return(the 3rd big mistake:He should have taken Minas Dino and then marched east.You'll see why).Pervier fought Senteil and defeated him. Meanwhile,the Dinorean emperor mustered his armies from all his forts and attacked the Porosian army next to Minas Dino.The Dinoreans won this battle and totally destroyed the Porosians.Of the thousands of soldiers in that army,only 10 escaped alive(this was why Pervier should have attacked Minas Dino.If he had,the Dinorean emperor would be dead and the empire broken.Even if the emperor somehow survived and raised an army,the Porosians could have stayed in Minas Dino and held out until Pervier returned). When Pervier heard of this,he stopped advancing into the Noldon country and marched west to attack the Dinoreans(the 4th big mistake.He should have conquered the Noldon lands and from there slowly attacked and defeated the Dinoreans).They met in a huge battle which was eventually won by the Dinoreans when reinforcements arrived.Pervier's army was broken and he had to return to Poros without having gained anything.The invasion could have been won easily if he hadn't made those four big mistakes. Fasvin He was the 8th (Porosian)king of Poros.In his reign,a dinosaur came to his court and told him that he had invented a war machine that would help him rule the world.Fasvin didn't believe him and threw him out of the court.